Secret Code
by xoAlmostFamous
Summary: Wow. I've never blown up at him like that before. TroyGabriella. FLUFF.


**Secret Code**

**By: xoAlmostFamous**

**Pairing: Troy//Gabriella**

**A/N: I have been working on this story FOREVER. I have revised it many times, so I hope you guys like it! Reviews are love!**

**-Caitlin**

Troy Bolton broke my heart. But it's not like he meant to or anything.

As we sat in the library studying for chemistry (as ironic as it may seem), he rambled on about some girl named Tory Fitch. He does this all the time. But it's usually a new girl every week. I manage to keep my feelings bottled inside. I really don't need him to know how I feel about him. It would mess everything up.

He continued on about her beauty, her intelligence, and her sense of humor. Every so often, he would look at his watch as if he were late for something. Or maybe he just couldn't stand to listen to my heart shatter any longer.

"Brie?" Troy's voice snapped me out of my daze. "Huh?" I glanced over at him. He looked really handsome in his green t-shirt and khaki shorts. "I said, do you have a date for Spring Fling?" 

I managed not to scowl at him. I hadn't even thought about Spring Fling yet. Okay. That's a lie. I was hoping Troy would ask me. But now he seemed pretty preoccupied with Tory, or whatever her name is. "No, actually, I don't think I'm going." I said simply. Troy attempted to argue with me. "But, Brie, you have to go."

Now he was starting to irritate me. Why would I want to go to see him dance with another girl? "Why? So I could sit by myself _alone? _So I could watch my friends dance with _their_ dates? So I could watch _you_ be with another girl? I think not." Wow. Talk about word vomit. I've never blown up at Troy like that before. "But Brie-" I stopped him before he could continue. "I-I have to go." He tried to argue, but I wouldn't let him. I left the library, tears spilling from my eyes.

**TxG TxG TxG TxG**

"Crap." I looked at the sleeve of my sweatshirt. Actually, it's Troy's. I had "borrowed" it a couple months ago. It was soaked from my tears. Why did I have to be such a baby about this? Why couldn't I just keep my cool? I've always been able to keep my feelings bottled up about the _other_ girls. Maybe…

No.

It can't be.

Could I really be in love with him? I'm so confused. I'm even starting to feel sick. I can practically hear him saying my name.

_Gabriella._

_Ella._

_Brie._

Wait. I'm not just imagining it. I turn around to see Troy Bolton leaning against my doorframe. He had just dyed his hair to a darker brown, and it brought out his cobalt blue eyes perfectly. "Hey." he said.

Then it hits me. I look like crap.

My hair looks like a frizzball, my face is tear-stained, and my make-up is smudged. I can feel my cheeks get hot from the mix of embarrassment and anger I'm feeling. "Hi." I reply simply. Troy gazes at me. "Are you okay?" Does he honestly think I _look _okay? "No, Troy, actually I'm not." He inches closer. "Was it… something I said?"

I want to scream. "Of course it was something you said! You think I acted the way I did because _I wanted to?_ You are so clueless, Troy!" His eyes are fixated on me. They're filled with confusion and sadness. But I couldn't stop. The word just kept falling out of my mouth. "You know how I feel when you talk about all the girls that you like? I don't think you even get it. You are so oblivious to what's right in front of you!" Troy rubs the back of his neck. He always does that when he's nervous.

"It's me, Troy. I told myself not to fall for you, but I just… couldn't help it. I can be me when I'm around you. I don't have to pretend. And," I lace our fingers together loosely, "I'm sorry." Troy squeezes my hand. "Why?" he asks. I look up at him with glassy eyes. "That I'm not good enough for you."

A tear falls down my cheek, but Troy wipes it away with his thumb. "Is that what you think?" he asks me. I nod slowly. Troy reaches into his pocket and pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket. "This is yours." He unfolds it and hands it to me. I examine it carefully. The title reads _Gabriella's Nicknames_.

I stifle a gasp. I continue to read the list. All the names of the "girls" that Troy had liked over the past six months were really nicknames for _me._ Troy coughs. "I couldn't get up the nerve to ask you out. But I wanted to tell you how amazing you really are. So everything I've said about these "girls" is just how I think of you."

I'm speechless. My knees are about to give out. "So, this entire time it's been me that you liked?" Troy nods. "Like a secret code." He pulls me into his arms and whispers into my hair, "Brie, will you be my date for Spring Fling?"

I look up and kiss his cheek. "You bet."

**A/N: Did you guys like it? I hope you did! Anyway, please review! **

**-Caitlin:)**


End file.
